Amidst the Blue Stars
by TeddyRuxpin
Summary: Well, this is a little differen pairing than others, but I thought that it was cute. This story is about Vaan and Larsa when they first meet. Vaan x Larsa Larsa x Vaan Rated M for some lovin'. boyxboy, yaoi, love
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to or of Final Fantasy.

a/n: Well, this is a pairing that I thought of, and apparently no one else has written about it yet, so SWEET! I'm the first!! When I was playing the game and the gang met Larsa for the first time, I thought that Vaan and him had a connection. So there you have it! This'll be my second story, so make sure to check the first ones out! Happy Readings!

* * *

Vaan's POV: 

We had only just reached the Skycity of Bhujerba. Such a long flight on the Strahl from Rabanastre, an uncomfortable one too. I was ready for a rest that's for sure, but we had to find Penelo first. And as we kept walking through the skyport four guards came running in huffing and puffing, their metal suits clanking every time one of them even moved an inch.

"Easy." Balthier said to Basch. He nodded, and we sauntered off casually to the side near a wall so we wouldn't be spotted.

"No good! He's not here!" one of the orotund guards said, bounding up beside our hiding spot.

Another one huffed, then said defiantly, "Keep searching!...This way."

We began to walk as inconspicuously as possible as the four idiots trotted down the hall. Balthier spoke again to Basch, "You're a dead man. Don't forget it."

He turned back to us and added, "And no names."

"Of course." Basch said after a momment.

It was a gorgeous day as we left the skyport. Ships were floating by lazily, merchants were calling out to those meandering in the streets. The only bad part was the sun beating down on our heads like a thousand afternoon glares, giving our already tired bodies a run for their money. And as soon as we continued walking across the bridge into town I began to get dizzy. The feeling of airsickness (from the olden days) washed over me like a fierce breeze. I was barely even listening as Balthier began to speak of the mines.

"The Lhusu Mines are just up ahead." he said, looking past the crowds at the far off distance. "Though, I do hear there's not much left there these days."

And then we heard someone ask from behind us, "You're on your way to the mines?"

Everyone turned and saw a boy, not much younger than me, perched on the bridge railing looking out across the skies. I felt something tug slightly in my chest. I had no idea what it was, but I felt like I had to move towards him in some way. It was odd. His black hair waved to me in the breeze like a hand beconing to me. I felt like it wanted me. And when he turned fully to face us as he jumped off, I felt it again.

"Then please, allow me to accompany you." he said, jumping from the railing, and striding towards us. I saw his eyes flash in my direction for a split second as he came to join our little group. "I've an errand to attend to there."

"What manner of errand?" Basch asked, starring at the intruder directly.

The boy smirked and moved in closer towards Balthier and myself saying, "What errand? I might ask the same of you."

We were all silent for a momment until Balthier spoke up, "Right, come on then."

"What?" I asked, surprised that he would agree to this...child so easily.

"Excellent." the kid said, glancing once again in my direction and smiling.

Balthier held his hands on his hips and said, "Do me a favor and stay where I can keep my eye on you. Should be less trouble that way."

"For us both." the kid said, looking woefully over at a crowd of bumbling guards by the entrance into the city.

I looked at his expression and thought that I would lighten the mood by saying, "So what's your name?"

I crossed my arms to make it look like I didn't care, but in truth I was dying to know who this person was. He turned to me and stammered, "Oh, I-"

He looked nervous as he continued starring, but collected himself together enough to say, "I'm Lamont."

Still trying to keep my cool, I said giving him a slight wink, "Don't worry. I don't know what's in that mine Lamont, but you're in good hands."

I smiled as I saw his eyes sparkle slightly, and walked over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder and said stupidly, "Right Basch?"

Balthier and Basch quickly looked at each other in horror as I realized my mistake. My head nearly twisted off as I looked back over to them. Shit. They glarred daggers at me, and I shrugged my shoulders in a way that portrayed as meaning, 'Ooops.' Basch just sighed, and Balthier looked annoyed. But, thankfully Lamont just looked confused. Like he had never heard of Basch before.

After we had made our way through the town and to the entrance of the mines, we were able to take a little breather. I looked all around at the beautiful arches that served as the entrance. But, just as I was starting to apreciate it's beauty I heard Balthier behind me.

"The Lhusu Mines; One of the richest veins in Ivalice."

"Under imperial guard, no doubt." Basch ended on a sour note.

I was surprised when Lamont stepped out in front of Balthier and said, "Actually, no. With but few exceptions, the Imperial Army is not permitted in Bhujerba. Well, shall we procede?"

I noticed as Lamont was walking away, that Balthier and Basch both looked at each other questioningly. I didn't think anything of it then however, and I followed Lamont into the mines. But, once we had descended the stairs, we had to dodge behind pillars. A group of soldiers, a man, and a Lord entered.

The Lord turned to the man and said, "You will forgive me for asking, but you are diverting the purest of the Magicite-"

"I can assure you it reaches Lord Vayne most discretely." the man interrupted.

"Ha. You wear your saddle well." the Lord said not sounding ammused at all.

The man wasn't phased at all, he continued, "Be that as it may, I have no intention of being bridled, your honor."

"Then you prefer the whip? Stubborness will see not only you broken, excellency, but Bhujerba as well." the lord said, continuing up the stairs and past where we were hiding.

Lamont climbed down quickly and watched the group of men leave the temple like structure whistfully. He then said softly, "Halim Ondore IV, the Marquis of Bhujerba."

We all climbed down as well, and joined Lamont as he continued, "The Marquis served as Mediator at the negotiations of Dalmasca's surrender. It would appear that he is somewhat less neutral now."

I turned to face Lamont as I heard the last part of his statement turned to slight disgust.

"They say he's been helping the Resistance." Balthier said non-chalontly.

Lamont turned quickly and said forcefully, "They say many things."

Balthier studied the young boy in front of him and said, "You're certainly well informed. Who did you say you were again?"

This was annoying me, and plus I didn't think Lamont liked talking about who he was. If he had a bad past, then I would know how he felt about letting the whole world know. So, I said quickly, "What difference does it make? We have to find Penelo."

I stepped in between the two of them, and began walking down the dark hall. But, before I got too far Lamont asked casually, "And Penelo is your-"

I turned quickly and said hastily, "She's a friend. She was kidnapped and taken here."

Lamont's eyes grew wide, and I couldn't really tell what he was feeling. It was a mixture of admiration, sadness and surprise. Again I turned, this time running down the hall towards the dim light at the end. And I could still feel his gaze on me, his eyes.

As soon as we got into the next chamber, I nearly had to see my breakfast again. The fetid stench of rancid, old, long dead things filled my nose until I thought I was going to choke to death. The moist ground, and squeching didn't help much. Many of the others' hands flew to cover their faces as I watched them all crowd in next to me. Lamont's face contorted as I looked at him from the corner of my eye, and all he did was cough slightly.

That wasn't the end though. Far from it. Our little group had to battle it's way through seven chambers. Managing to battle and defeat countless bats, skeletons, and undead defenders. It was rather odd when one undead was sneaking up on Lamont from behind. I parried the monster that I was battling and struck it down, I turned as fast as I could, and just as I reached the boy, the monster lifted it's heavy arm into the air. And clutched in it's dead crumbling fingers was a dagger. I again felt that wrenching in my chest, and I seemed to fly forward.

"Lamont!" I cried out as I jumped between him and the knife. Sparks flew as the two weapons clashed, and I heard Lamont gasp behind me as he turned around.

The creature snarled down at me as I held it back, it's breath smelling of decay and rotten flesh. It's face was twisted into a grotesque expression, like a crying newborn, but worse. That's when there came a swooshing sound, and then a crunching snap. The creature stopped its wailing, it's eyes grew wide for a momment, and then it's head slipped off of it's neck. Slapping onto the floor as it's body flopped down along with it. The knife it had clattered onto the stone as well. Basch stood a few feet away with a smirk creasing his lips.

"I hate those things..." he said, letting his sword fall back to his side as he walked away to join Fran and Balthier at the other end of the tunnel.

"Are you alright?" I asked worredly turning swiftly to face Lamont.

His eyes were the same size as the undead thing's had been, and he was still starring at the place it had been only momments before. He looked scarred stiff, and when I put my hands on his shoulder, he didn't even acnowledge me.

"Lamont?" I asked shaking him harder. This time he noticed. He blinked furiously still looking at the space that had been occupied by the creature. Then he managed to shift his eyes in my direction, that woke him up.

"O-oh...my. Please excuse me, I...I just-"

I shook my head and laughed slightly, putting my arm around his shoulders as I led him off in the direction of the others. I said to him still chuckling, "Don't worry. I don't know what it is, but those things scare me too. Don't worry about it."

He glanced up at me as I led him along and he whispered, "Thank you."

I just smiled once more and kept my arm around him. I knew that this would make him feel better. If I had had someone to do this for me when...I was alone, it would have made me feel better.

Soon we found ourselves entering a small storage room. There I managed to find a few tresure chests. And, as the others flitted about my spoils, I noticed a soft blue glow comming from around a corner. I walked cautiously over to it, and Balthier came up behind me suddenly.

He said, "I think this is what we were looking for."

This got the other's attention. They all crowded up behind me as we made our way into the luminescent blue cavern. Lamont pushed past slightly as we entered. And when we got to the middle of the chamber he kneeled down to the ground.

"This is what I came here to see." he said, pulling from his shirt pocket a glowing crystal that looked just like the ones dotting the walls all around us.

Balthier stepped up behind him as he held the gem up to the others. I asked him, "What's that?"

"It's Nethicite. Manufacted Nethicite." he replied, observing the thing in his hand as well.

"Nethicite?" I asked.

"Unlike regular Magicite, Nethicite absorbs magical energy. This is the fruit of research into the manufacture of Nethicite. All at the hands of the Draklor Laboratory." he said, still examening the materials around him.

I glanced at Balthier, just as he was giving Lamont a wierd look. But, Lamont stood up just then and moved towards the nearest wall, saying, "So this is where they're getting the Magicite."

"Errand all attended to then?" Balthier said sauntering up behind Lamont.

This sent a warning signal to my brain. Lamont didn't even notice Balthier comming up behind him, and I didn't even know what he was planning on doing. Lamont said, "Thank you. I'll repay you shortly."

"No, you'll repay us now." Balthier said, still getting closer and closer to the unsuspecting Lamont. "We have too much on our hands to go on holding yours."

This is when he chose to turn around. His eyes had grown wide again, and he was backing up worredly. Balthier continued, "So where did you hear this fairy tale about 'Nethicite'?"

Lamont backed up further still, that is as far as he could, his back bumped against the wall only a few steps back, and Balthier kept interrogating the poor boy, "And where did you get that sample you carry? What do you know about the Draklor Laboratories?"

Lamont turned slightly as if he was going to run, but Balthier's hand shot out and blocked his path. It thumped against the wall as he asked his final question, "Tell me: Who are you?"

I had moved up alongside the two of them, just to make sure that Blalthier didn't do anything too rash. And this was when I chose to speek up as I rushed towards them, "Balthier-"

"You kept us waiting, Balthier!" someone said from behind us.

* * *

a/n: Ooooooooo!!!!! Who could it be!!!! Anyone wanna guess? REVIEW!! Happy Readings! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to or of Final Fantasy.

a/n: Well, here is the second chappie!! Thank you by the way to those who reviewed! Happy Readings!!

* * *

Vaan's POV: 

"You kept us waiting Balthier!" said a scraggly voice from behind us.

We all turned around to the intruder and saw the ugliest group of...things that I had ever seen. Four of them total.

"You slipped away in Nalbina. We missed you!" the scariest and ugliest of them all (obviously their leader) yelled scruffly. Suddenly, he pulled a giant saw out from nowhere, it's circular blade wirring loudly and menacingly.

"First the Judge, and now this boy. The whole affair has the smell of money. I may have to wet my beak a little." he continued, him and his brigade stepping closer and closer.

Balthier said, a look of humorous digust on his face, "Keep your snout in the through where it belongs. This thinking ill befits you, Ba'Gamnan."

The aligator looking creature snarled, brandishing his weapon, "Balthier! Too long have I gone unpaid! I'll carve my bounty out of that boy!"

I couldn't stand being silent any longer. I called out, stepping forwards slightly, "Where's Penelo? We're taking her back!"

"The girl? Why keep the bait when you've landed the fish? We cut her loose on the way here and then off she ran, cryin' like a babe!" Ba'Gamnan grumbled back, giving his saw a little tweak in my direction.

I was just about to sock that demon right in the face, despite the dangers, but something beat me to it. From out of nowhere a glowing blue orb hurtled at the creature's face, and thumped him right in the eye. Just then, Lamont went dashing out between Balthier and I, running around Ba'Gamnan and scooping up the Nethicite into his arms.

I called out, "Hey," but he was already halfway to the exit of the chamber. I dashed forward, and everyone crowded after, Balthier pushing Ba'Gamnan to the ground as we passed.

I heard him call out a momment later, "After them!"

We dashed after Lamont, heading through the storage room and into the tunnel once more. And once I saw that Lamont wasn't stopping I called out to him, "Hey, wait up!"

"We'll not be able to take them all! Fight who we must, leave the rest." Balthier yelled from behind me from several feet away.

It seemed like we ran for hours. Pushing and shoving our way through undead and bones to get away fastest. Occasionally I would have to draw my sword, but the rest of the time I tried to catch up with Lamont. Truthfully, I was worried about him. What was making me worry so much about him alone, I don't know. But, all that mattered to me was that I made sure he was going to be alright.

When I rounded the corner into the last tunel before the exit tunel, I noticed that Lamont was heading down the flight of stairs off to the left. This was bad. He must have thought that that was the way out, but when the group had gone through this area, I checked down there. First of all, there was a trap. I managed to dodge it, but, I didn't think Lamont knew about it. Plus, it was a slower path, so the gouls were more than likely going to catch him, and 'carve' their bounty out of him.

"Wait! Lamont!" I tried calling to him again, but he wasn't going to listen. So, I picked up the pace, even though my legs were already burning with the stress of going this far anyways.

I dashed down the stairs after him, gaining slightly as I jumped down them. He was only two feet away when I reached the bottom of the stairs, and as I reached out my hand, the tips of my fingers were kissed slightly by a few strands of his hair flowing behind him. My heart skipped a few beats, but it didn't phase me. I saw that the unnoticed trap was comming ever so much closer.

Now or never Vaan.

Reaching out even further, I clasped my hand over his shoulder, and wrenched him back. He whirled around with a gasp and fell into my chest. And when I caught him, I didn't have time to explain. I tugged him over to the wall as soon as I heard the clumsy footfall of the goons and prayed to God that none of them would come down here. I held my free hand over his mouth and made sure he didn't say a word.

After a few momments of tense waiting, I could hear the far away voices of Ba'Gamnan and his crew saying, "We can't go on. We'll have to get them another time."

"Are you sure boss?"

"Shut up! We can't follow them into the city you git! We'll just have to get them another way!"

My heart was still beating furiously as I stood with Lamont clasped to my chest. But, it nearly stopped again when I heard a harsh clattering fall away from us across the floor. I looked down quickly and saw that Lamont's Nethicite had slipped from his hands and was skittering loudly away from us. I glanced at him and saw that his eyes were huge.

"What was that?" I heard someone say harshly from above.

There was silence and then, "Where did those two young boys get to, eh boss?"

Another silence, and then, "...They're still here."

My heart seemed to jump start back to life. I took my hands off of Lamont, and looked around frantically. It would only be a matter of time before they looked down here. I heard from up above the sound of evil laughter, and then the voice of Ba'Gamnan cooing menacingly, "Come on out! We won't bite ya pretties!"

Shit! There wasn't anywhere. But wait, what was that? I saw, from the corner of my eye a hole behind a crumbling pot in a dark corner by the stairs. That's it! I quickly grabbed onto Lamont's hand and pulled him over to it silently. I then pushed him gently but hurredly into it as I heard the raspy voice of Ba'Gamnan from above.

"Come on then! Show yourselves you little gits!"

As soon as Lamont had slid inside, I dropped to the ground and squeezed myself in next to him. That was when we heard Ba'Gamnan again say, "Oh...don't worry now. I knows where you're hidin'."

Lamont pointed silently to my right, and when I looked down, I saw that there was another little opening that was hidden. I quickly slid inside, and saw that in here was about as high as the stairs, it was dark too. No glowing blue stars dotting the walls, like in the Magicite chamber, just black. I turned back and saw that Lamont was pulling himself through the hole just as we herd the dull thuds of someone comming down the stairs. I helped Lamont up, and again held him to me. Both of our breaths had caught in our throats as we stood stock still in the dark, listening to the slow, dull footfall heading lower and lower down.The first footfall was followed by three other's, and as soon as they reached the bottom it became dead silent.

"Ah..."said the voice of Ba'Gamnan. "So that's where you are ya heethens."

Oh no! This is the end! He knows where we are, and when he finds us, he'll cut us into little bits! I glanced down at Lamont, and saw that he was shaking. The fear finally showing itself. This triggered something in my mind. Not even understanding this new feeling, I quickly pushed Lamont behind myself, and unsheethed my sword silently. Turning back I saw that his eyes had gone wide, and he was looking at me with a wierd expression on his face. I smiled slightly and said to him with my eyes, "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

I turned back, and waited. Waited for the momment that would probably be my last. Ba'Gamnan's footsteps ringing in my ears as he came closer and closer. All of a sudden I felt two quivering hands place theselves on the small of my back. His touch seemed to give me more courage, and as I saw the monster's shadow cross over the entry into our little hideout, I stood up taller. I wasn't going to let anything harm Lamont, even if it meant that I would get hurt instead.

"Got'cha!" Ba'Gamnan yelled suddenly, his shadow blocking out all light.

I was stunned. He must not see the other opening. Thank goodness. But, the danger wasn't over yet. We still had to stay even more silent than silence in order to stay hidden. I turned back around slowly and faced Lamont, I held my fingers to my lips and made it a point to get the message across, "BE QUIET!!"

He nodded, his eyes still as wide as dinner plates. I stepped up slowly to him and pushed him slightly so his back was to the wall and I had my arms on either side of him. I shut my eyes, and made sure that I didn't breath at all. Lamont was as stiff as a board, and didn't move a centimeter.

"What is it boss?" one of the goons asked tentatively.

I heard a loud smack, followed by a cry of pain, and then, "You idjits! They were never here! I just wasted valuble time in trying to find them!"

"Sorry boss, it's just-" the poor fellow said, his emotions clear even from this distance.

"Shut up! Just be quiet and let me think, you fool!" Ba'Gamnan interrupted.

The thundering of feet climbing back up the stairs came from overhead, which was soon followed by many others. Letting out a sigh of relief, I opened my eyes. What I saw nearly had me jumping into the celing. Lamont was starring up at me, still completely still, but his eyes didn't tell me he was scared. They were closed slightly, and he had a strange expression on his face. And when I looked at him closer, I saw that he was blushing.

I sprung back again, and threw my hands up to cover my face, and what gave me an even bigger surprise, was that I felt myself blushing as well. My face turned into a hot ember, burning brightly and clearly. What the hell was I doing?! He pushed himself from the wall and stepped closer to me.

I backed away slightly, but then I heard something. All embarassment forgotten, I launched myself at him, and placed my hand over his mouth once again.

Listening even harder, the faint sound of voices reached my ears. They said, "Are we staying here tonight then, boss?"

"I suppose we'll have to since a group of idjits that I know keep messin' up plans." Ba'Gamnan's harsh voice said loudly.

"Alright then, we'll set up camp for ya boss."

"Good."

Shit. I thought as I heard the distant sounds of clanking equipment, and mumbling voices. Now we'll never be able to get away. I glanced down at Lamont and saw that his expression was devoid of any kind of whatever emotion had been there before. Letting him go, I sighed and moved past him and to the opposite wall. The one that was furthest from our exit. Lamont followed shortly, sitting by me, but far enough away that I had a good three feet between us. Looking over at him every now and then as the light that was streaming in through the little opening grew dimmer and dimmer.

It was almost pitch black before I did anything. And I wouldn't have done anything if I hadn't seen something else out of the corner of my eye. It was so dark in this place, that it was no surprise to me, to find out that I hadn't spotted this before hand. But, the last bit of the sunlight illuminating the door in another corner of the room. Glinting off of the doorhandle and into my eyes. I stood up slowly and walked over to this new discovery.

I can only imagine what could be behind this door. An army of monsters, or something worse. I didn't know, and as my hand hovered over the handle, I thought about all of that. But, I wouldn't know until I tried. So, pushing past all my doubts I entered into the unknown.

I was glad I had. My breath escaped from me as I witnessed the marvel in front of me. Thousands upon thousands of tiny blue orbs dotted the walls around me. The magicite it seemed was not only located in the chamber seven away, but here as well. This one, however, took the cake. It was by far the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. A gasp came from behind me, and as I turned around I saw that Lamont had followed me into this newfound mystery.

His eyes reflected all of the blue light and seemed to make it look like he himself had a tiny galaxy inside of them. And I found myself starring into his abyss instead of the one surrounding us. But, then I saw his gaze shift over to me, and I immediatly felt myself blush furiously and look away quickly. Why was I acting like this? I was never anything like this! What was going on? Why did he make me feel like this? What was 'this' exactally?

Sitting down again, I starred up at the 'stars' around me. Trying with all my might to only focus on that. Soon, I felt Lamont sit near me, and we both watched with rapt attention the beauty.

It was odd. I must have dozed off for a momment. When I opened my eyes once again, everything looked the same, but the temperature had decreased greatly. Shivering, I saw my breaths come out in plumes before me, and I marveled at until I heard something. Looking beside myself, I saw that Lamont had fallen over in his sleep and was shaking from the cold on the frozen earth. How inconciderate was I?

Jumping to my feet, I pulled from the pack that I had three blankets. One large one to put on the ground, and two regular sized ones for him and myself. Laying the larger blanket down first, I then went back over to Lamont and tried to wake him. But, he didn't. His eyes seemed to be glued shut by the cold, and his lips were starting to turn a slight shade of blue. And that wasn't just from the glowing of the Nethicite either.

Picking him up, I carried him over to my makeshift bed, and set him down gently upon it. Drawing both his and my blanket over him, I lifted up one side and lowered myself in beside him. He mumbled something that sounded oddly like my name and I stopped dead. But, all he did was keep shivering and drawing quick breaths. It didn't matter I suppose. Maybe I was just hearing things that I wanted to hear. Brushing that aside however, I focused on the task of getting him warm again. I couldn't believe how stupid I was. Only worrying about what had happened, and not thinking about the future.

To get him warm again, I realized that he would need more than blankets. Wrapping my arms around his small frame, I felt his chilled body shaking under me. Why was I such a cruel person? Why did I only have to think of myself? Pulling him closer, I felt a tear squeeze itself from the corner of my eye to fall down my cheek, and drip onto the top of Lamont's head.

"I'm sorry Lamont. I'm truly sorry." I whispered, feeling my chest tightening with the strain of keeping my emotions in. I've learned how to do that over the years. Ever since...well, ever since I became an orphan, I've never shown anyone that I was hurt. I always try to look on the bright side, and make sure everyone knows it. Even though, on the inside, I'm screaming. Cursing myself into oblivion for it.

And just when I thought I would start to actually cry, I felt a cold hand place itself on the small of my back. It startled me so much that I stopped moving and gasped. Then I heard the boy's small voice that I had clutched in my arms.

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't be so airheaded."

I pushed him from me, so I could get a better look at this impossible person. I said still shocked, "What?! You, airheaded? I'm the one that really needs to apologize."

I turned my gaze away from his still blue lips and felt another silet tear slide down. But, before it could fall, I felt a small slightly cold hand catch it. My eyes grew wide as I turned back to Lamont. He lay next to me smiling, his eyes filled with laughter. I could even see some color starting to flush his cheeks. It was odd, the warmpth that was radiating was melting my heart. Wrapping my arms around him once again, I pulled him into my chest, his head nuzzling me slightly. I nearly cried. He had that much of an affect on me.

"By the way..." he mumbled clutching slightly at my vest. "...my real name isn't Lamont."

I looked down at him questioningly, but he wouldn't meet my gaze. Instead, he continued, "My actual name is Larsa. I didn't want you guys to know who I really am. I ran away from home to find out where the Nethicite came from. But, I couldn't go inside. You see, I would never last. That's when you came along."

"So that's why you were so eager to know where we were going then, eh?" I asked smiling slightly.

He nodded sheepishly, and then mumbled, "When I saw you, it was like there was something there pulling me towards you. It was odd, I've never felt like that before."

I was shocked. I said, "I felt that too."

He nodded knowingly and whispered, "Do you know what that feeling is Vaan?"

"No." I said softly.

He took a deep breath and whispered even quieter than before, "It's...love."

"What?..." I asked, confused. Love? Could it really be? Is that what I've been feeling all along?

When I looked back down at him, he had that odd expression on his face. His eyes were shimmering, and he was blushing furiously. I reached a hand up to my own face and realized, that I was no different. I felt like running, and then a great realization occured to me. I was afraid. Since I've never felt like this before, I didn't know what it was, so I wanted to get away from it.

He turned his head up to me slightly, and his eyes fluttered slightly. I mumbled, "Lam-...Larsa...I wanted to say...I feel the same."

He smiled, and slowly I felt my own head lean down to him. The gap between us growing smaller and smaller by the second. Finally, we were only centimeters apart, and I could feel his hot breath mingling with my own. I snaked a hand behind his neck, and carressed his cheek with my thumb. Savoring the smooth touch of his skin. He closed his eyes, and leaned into my touch. Not wanting to wait any longer, I tugged slightly and our lips met.

It was like a great explosion went off in my head. Fireworks blasting every where. It was magical. Just our lips, suspended in space. But, it wasn't enough. I wanted more of him. Pulling on his neck again I deepened the kiss. Making sure there was no more space between us. I felt his arms slide over my shoulders softly, wrapping themselves behind my neck as well. It was ammazing how our little kiss had turned into something so...lustful. We were groaning, and groping each other through clothing.

But, before it got any further, Larsa pushed away from me and gasped, "We can't!"

"Why not?" I asked innocently, kissing his jawbone, and nuzzling his neck.

"Ba'Gamnan." he said out of breath.

I pulled away reluctantly, sliding off of him as slowly as I possibly could. That way he'd know what he was missing. His eyes fluttered for a momment, but he held his position. Bitting his lower lip as I finally left him. Laying on my back, I chuckled. Looking at his distressed expression. I pulled him into my chest and snuggled up to him, caressing his hair and whispering sweet nothings.

"Larsa...when we get out, will I ever see you again?" I finally asked the question that had been on my mind for a while.

He thought for a momment and then replied quietly, "I suppose we will."

"And...when we do...what then?"

He giggled, and said mischeviously, "What do you want to happen, Vaan?

My cheeks felt like they were on fire. I was definitly blushing. And all he did was chuckle, scooting in closer to me under the blankets. He was definitly not cold now, and niether was I.

* * *

a/n: Vwala. I changed the rating to M because of this chappie. R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XII.

a/n: La la la la. The End chappie. Happy Readings.

* * *

Vaan's POV: 

I woke up to the chamber still dark, with the glowing blue orbs all around us. Us? Oh that's right. Larsa and I had...well, finally realized our feelings. I smiled as I thought about how wonderful he was. So stubborn and independant, but still fraile. I reached a hand to my lips and felt them, I could still feel the kiss that we had shared the other night. And I had a feeling that it would linger there for quite a while. Turninig my head slightly, I realized that Larsa was still holding on to me. His soft lips parted slightly as he slept peacefully. He was so adorable. Leaning my head down slightly, I pressed my lips lightly over his. When I pulled away, he mumbled something, and when he finally opened his eyes, I saw they went wide for a momment. But then, he must have remembered what happened. I just smiled down at him and kissed him once again.

This time he leaned into me. It was a pleasent surprise when I felt his toung slip into my mouth, and opening wider, I swirled my tounge around his, exploring as much as I could. He seemed to melt in my arms, his body going limp and finally letting himself succum to pleasure. And instead of me swinging my legs over his torso, I felt his slide over me instead. His hands pulling at me hungrily.

I was really starting to enjoy myself when I thought of the danger we were in. I sat up abruptly, still lip-locked with Larsa. He pulled away from me and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Shhhh! It's morning. Ba'Gamnan must be awake by now." I whispered slipping the questioning Larsa back onto the blanket. "I'm going to go check it out."

I stood up, and started making my way back over to the door leading out into the anti-chamber, but before I could get even one foot out, two pairs of hands latched onto my arm. Looking down, I saw that Larsa had clamped himself onto my hand and looked to be on the verge of tears.

He whispered tearfully, "Don't go! What if they spot you?!"

I smiled comfortingly, and as I picked his hands off lovingly, I whispered, "Who says I'll be seen?"

He only starred, horrified, as I walked over to the door, pushed it open, and dissapeared behind it. Closing the door silently, I turned and spotted the large gape in the wall opposite me. And, tiptoeing over to it, I made my way out. Soon, I found myself blinking in the sunlight as I crawled from out of the hiding spot. Shielding my eyes, I stepped forwards cautiously. Listening with all of my might as I neared the bottom of the stairs. But, nothing came to me, all that is except for the slight tap, tap of water dripping somewhere in the distance.

Setting one foot on the first stair, I stopped again. Listening once more for any sign of someone being up above. But still, nothing. That didn't sway my wanting to investigate further, however. Still keeping as quiet as my surroundings, I made my way up the flight of stairs. Crouching low to the ground as I summited. Glancing to my right and left, I walked up slowly to the corner of a piller and peeked my head around it. I was completely blown away when I saw that no one was there. The chamber was completely empty. Save for a few rats and other such creatures lurking here and there.

I nearly sprinted back down the stairs. Hurling myself at the gut wrenching speed, borderlining out of control and wreckless endangerment. I wanted to scream, shout, do something. Instead, I just threw myself into the crack in the wall, sprinted up to the door, wrenched it open, and tackled Larsa to the blankets. He yelped, but before he could say anything else, I had whipped him around and planted my mouth over his own. His worried expression melted from his face, and he leaned into the kiss.

When we pulled apart, I said breathlessly, "They're gone! No one's up there!"

Larsa smiled devilishly and mumbled, "Then I have you all to myself."

He tackled me this time, pushing me down onto our makeshift bed. He attacked my lips ferociously, digging his fingers into the nape of my neck. Moaning in pleasure, we began to strip each other of our clothing hungrily. The need for each other weighing down on us like a thousand bricks. In a matter of what seemed like seconds, we were both naked. With my young prince still on the top of me. I broke off our intense kiss to marvel at his beauty.

His porcilin white skin seemed to sparkle as the aura of the blue stars around us glinted off of him. His smile seemed to send to me the feeling of being home, and me never having a descent one my whole life...that's saying something. Everything about him seemed to tell me something different. Sending me signals, of love, happieness, fear, I could go on and on.

"What?" he asked confusedly.

I shook my head, never taking my eyes off of him and mumbled, "You're just beautiful is all."

He blushed, looking completely embarassed. It seemed as though he was going to move off of me, but I grabbed him, and flipped him onto his back. Now, I'm on the top. I pinned his hands above his head, and held them there as I began to slowly kiss down his body. Starting from his lips, I kissed him passionetly, breaking off to kiss his chin, then his neck, collar bone, chest, nipple, stomach, and bellybutton. Swirling my tounge inside it as I trailed it down even further. Moaning and writhing under me as I took my hands off of his wrists to place them on his thighs, massaging him slowly as I kissed around his now full erection.

"Vaan!" he gasped impatiently, his hips bucking towards me.

I just grinned widely up at him, and before he could get another word in, I had engulfed his entire 7" length in my mouth. But, his shock turned to the utmost pleasure in a matter of seconds, his back arching as I began to slowly move up and down on him.

"Oh! Oh my God!" he groaned as I stuck my tounge into his slit. Licking up his pre cum as I moved back down to the base of his shaft. Sucking, and then blowing occasionally.

His hands began to clutch and tug at my hair as I moved faster and faster, but just as I could feel his dick tightening, I pulled off of him. He opened his eyes and gazed at me forlornly. I just smiled again, sliding back up to kiss his lips once again. When I pulled off of him I looked at him seriously and asked him quietly:

"Are you ready?"

He nodded, biting his bottom lip as I moved back down. While I stroked his erection slowly, I put in the first finger into his pink hole. Stopping every now and then as I felt him tighten. And, when I thought he was ready, I slipped in another, and then when he had adjusted to that one, I put in one more. When he had gotten loosened up, I pulled my fingers out of him with a squelch and looked up at him. He nodded, and I positioned my head up against his hole. I took a breath before I pushed myself in finally.

Gasping, he pulled at the blankets and gritted his teeth, but as soon as he felt me start to pull out of him, he cried out, "No! Keep going...I can handle it!"

I was a little skeptic about this, because even though he's a strong willed kid, he might not be able to handle it. Or in this case me. But, I did as he wished, until I was finally burried up to the hilt. He was breathing extremely hard, and I gave him some time to get used to me being inside him before I started to mave at all. It took a few times sliding in and out of him before I was able to pick up any speed. He was still very young I suppose, so I took my time for him, even though I was dying to go further.

Soon however, I had gotten the pace up, and we were both panting and groaning. Occasionally we would grunt each other's names, and every time he said mine, I would pound him even harder. A few more minutes and we were going at it like dogs. He would cry out in ecstacy, and claw at my back, pull on my hair, and bite my shoulder. He only let me go to start back on himself. Wrapping his hand around his shaft and pumping in time to my thrusts. I could feel my stomach tighten, and I screamed as I came inside him. Soon after Larsa's cum spurted out of his head, all over my stomach and his.

We both collapsed. Both unable to move or speak. I did manage though, before I passed out, to kiss him shakily on the lips and whisper, "I love you."

Then, everything went black, and I dreampt wonderful dreams.

When I opened my eyes next, I saw that Larsa was still underneath me, his chest rising and falling slowly. His peaceful face showing a slight hint of a smile. I moved my hand up to stroke the side of his face as I gazed at him whistfully. He was so soft, and every bit of him seemed to be warm. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't found him. My life would have always had something missing I suppose.

But, I realized that we would have to get going soon. The other's would probably be worried sick. I stood up, and picking up my clothes from the dirt, I looked at my watch (that had also been thrown off) and saw that it was getting really late. The other's would definitly be getting worried. I pulled my pants on, and crouching down next to Larsa, I managed to dress him without waking him. I packed everything except the cum stained blankets, and picked Larsa up. He mumbled incoherently as I walked slowly over to the door leading out, and stepped through into the anti-chamber. Here came the problem. How was I going to get him through?

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that he was still dead asleep. Okay, I guess I'll just have to think up a way. I got down onto my knees as I made it over to the small hole in the wall. I slid Larsa from behind me, and using pure arm power, I managed to slip him safely through the first hole. But, as I joined my sleeping prince, I saw that the next hole was even smaller. Were there any more surprises? I asked myself, wanting to curse to the skies, but deciding against it. And somehow, miraculously, I managed to make it through this one as well.

I am good.

Hoisting my prince up onto my back once again, I made my way up the stairs gradually. It was hard work, but I managed, and as I was exiting the chamber I took one last look around. It would seem so odd leaving this place. I would never be able to think the same way again. This place actually changed my life. No...wait, I take that back. He changed my life. This young boy, had managed to put someone like me under his spell. Not that I was complaining.

Turning back with a smirk on my lips, I started for the exit. And, just as I was almost to the arches he woke up. He mumbled in my ear groggily, "Vaan? Where are we?"

"We're almost out of the chamber." I replied, and just at that momment, the sunset over the city illuminated our path.

We stood gazing out across the city when he said to me softly, "I don't think I told you in time back there, but I just wanted to tell you again...I love you."

Smiling I continued walking, saying softly as well, "I know. I love you too, more than anything."

"I'm glad..." he said faintly, resting his head upon my shoulders once more.

Just then, I heard from up ahead, "Vaan! Lamont! There you are!"

Everyone came running up, Balthier, Basch, and Fran. Basch asked worredly, "What's happened to him?"

I looked back and saw that Larsa had passed out again. I said sheepishly, "We got trapped in a cave in the chamber back there for a while, he must have gotten tired."

"Oh..."Bash said trailing off thoughtfully.

I said on a more serious note however, "And he's not really Lamont. His name's Larsa."

"I thought so. Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, brother of Vayne, and soon to be Emperor. A very promising candidate from what I heard." Balthier said matter-of-factly, stepping behind me and plucking at a few strands of his hair.

That was when Larsa woke up again. Yelling at the sudden sight of Balthier being so close, he jumped from my back immediatly. I turned around hurredly and said, "Don't worry! It's alright!"

He weezed a little before he regained his composure, but before he could say anything, a group of men appeared. We jumped off to the side, and what I saw made me so extatic I nearly jumped out and exposed us all. Penelo was being hoisted between two of the men.

"We caught her lurking around the front of the mines mi'lord." one of the soldiors said.

"Well, I suppose you'll have to do away with her then. She is of no use." the Lord proclaimed.

I was just about to jump out and start brandishing my sword about, but there was a flash next to me that caused me to stutter to a halt. Larsa had sprinted by me and out into the open yelling jovially, "There you are Penelo! I was looking for you everywhere!"

"Who are-" she began confusedly, but she was cut off by Larsa grabbing her around the middle.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! My fault entirely!" he continued, grabbing ahold of her hand and swinging it like a small child.

The Lord just starred at the both of them flabbergasted and asked, "Your majesty...you know this...this..."

"Yes, and her name is Penelo." Larsa said, glarring at the Lord like he wasn't anything but a fly. "Please, make room for my guest on my airship for the return trip then."

"O-of course my Leige." the Lord said, bowing low at the command. He then began to head up the stairs, followed by Larsa and Penelo.

He's not only adorable, but he's smart too. That must be why I love him so much, he surprises me every second I'm around him. And, when they were halfway up the stairs, he whispered in Penelo's ear, and they both turned in the direction of our hiding spot. I poked my head out and smiled hugely, waving my arm like an idiot. They both smiled, but continued walking until they were almost out of sight. I had thought that he wasn't going to say goodbye to me, but at the last momment, when everyone was looking elsewhere, he turned back and winked.

I would see him again. I was sure of it.

* * *

a/n: HOW CUTE!!! I thought that they would have made the cutest couple ever, and I was right!!! Anyways, The End? Happy Readings. 


End file.
